


Yellow Lily

by JL_Violette



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Accidents, Caretaking, Crying, Desperation, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, First Kiss, Fluff, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Trans Grell Sutcliff, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JL_Violette/pseuds/JL_Violette
Summary: William has Grell working overtime agian as punishment for slacking of. Which is usually fine with the red haired reaper; since she loves spending time with him. But it ends up being quit a problem this time around after Grell realises she really has to pee. She doesn't want to ask William if she can leave early, and she can't use the washrooms at the office; so she decides to hold it. But how long can she hold it until she absolutely has to go?
Relationships: Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 19





	Yellow Lily

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a funny fanfiction I wrote after the request from a freind. In the last half of this fic the POV jumps around from Grell and Will POVs so please read who's POV it is so you understand the story better. Just so you're not confussed; Grell is trans in this fanfiction but has not had a sex change (because they live in the Victorian Era and therefore it does not exist). So I do use female pronouns when referring to Grell, but I also clearly state that she does in fact have a penis. This is my first time posting one of my fanfictions to Archive of Our own, so I hope you all enjoy.

Nararater's POV  
Waveing good- night to Ron and Alan; the red haired reaper grumbles as she slowly saunters into the office library. This wasn't your typical library. Rather than being full of books; the library at Reaper Headquarters was full of shelves upon shelves of folders. These folders contained the names of all the people on Earth and the precise day, place and time of when they would die.

Grell had been slacking off lately yet agian and William had decided to make her stay late for her punishment. So there she was perched on the edge of one of the green sofas going through stacks of files and beginning to organize them one by one. Grell hated overtime. Every reaper did. But it wasn't all bad since she got to spend the time with non other than William T. Spears. Grell's had a crush on William for decades now and loves spending time with the stoic reaper.

Her eyes wander to look over at the other reaper. William has seated himself down at one of the large tables that occupies the room and was sorting through the days reaps makeing sure everything was in order. He slowly looks up from his work due to the feeling of being watched and was met with a small smile and a flirtatious wink as Grell twirls a piece of long red hair between her manicured nails; that has come loose from the messy bun she had pulled her hair into earlier in the day.

"Keep your eyes on your work, Sutcliff and off of me." William says strictly. "Pay attention and stop slacking off. Is that the only thing you're good at?"

The slightly harsh tone in his voice catches Grell off guard and she quickly looks the other way as if nothing has happened. But deep down she is feeling embarrassed for being caught watching him. Grell then goes back to sorting through the files that she had causally discarded to the small coffee table beside the sofa.

The two reapers go about their work quietly until Grell begins to get quit fidgety. That's when she realizes that she really has to pee. She doesn't want to ask Will if she can leave early beacuase she doesn't want to explain that she has to pee and be embarrassed agian. Grell also doesn't want to ask to run to the washroom because there are still a few reapers in the office and she doesn't want to cause any trouble. So she decides she can hold it until she gets home like she does every other day. She crosses her elegantly long legs and gets back to work.

~Time Skip~ Still Narrator's POV 

It's been about twenty minutes now and Grell still really has to pee. The pressure building up in her bladder is getting more persistent every minute that passes. She's begun to fiddle quit a bit tapping a heeled toe against the hard wood floor not even careing about the work anymore. *Come on this shouldn't take much longer. You'll be home soon enough*. She keeps telling herself. 

Finally a sharp pain cuts across Grell's abdomen and she can feel the pressure of her bladder pushing agianst her pants. She lets out a low moan. William's head spins around at the sound and he glares at her. Noticing that William had heard her, Grell stops fidgeting and tries to stay as still as she can.

Grell ever so slowly gets up from her seat on the sofa and gently makes her way to one of the many shelves that lined the wall. She turns her back to William trying to act normal and pretends to be looking through more files. William quickly gets back to work as well putting the incident off as nothing. By now he was used to Grell doing weird things.

The unending pressure in Grell's abdomen only keeps growing and growing though. She can feel her bladder filling and wanting to explode at any minute. She keeps her legs as tight as humanly possible praying that nothing will come out. But she really doesn't know how much longer she can hold it and is afraid that she will soon find out.

~Thirty Minutes Time Skip~ Grell's POV

About another thirty minutes have passed and I'm getting down right desperate. The building up of piss in my bladder is quit painful at this point. I'm whimpering and jiggling around hopeing that Will won't notice anyhting.

William's POV  
Grell is over by one of the shelves standing there jiggling around and tapping. It is getting quit annoying. *What the hell are they doing?* I look up from my work and over the red haired reaper. They're standing there legs crossed and slightly hunched over. Then I finally hear it. At first I'm not quit sure of what it is, but now I'm sure that Grell is whimpering. *Is Grell crying?* Something has to be wrong. Concerned for the other reaper I make my way over to were they are standing.

Grell's POV  
I don't even notice that Will has gotten up and made his way towards me until I feel him place his hand lightly on my shoulder. I give a startled jump. *Bad idea*. The small jump let's a small amount of piss leak out and I can feel it soak into my pants. I immediately jam my hands between my legs and double over trying to keep the floodgates from exploding. I don't even care if Will finds out anymore all I want to do is pee.

Williams POV  
I walk over to Grell and gently place my hand on thier shoulder. They give a jump and then doubles over jamming thier hands between their legs. *What in the name of Death are they doing?* That's when it finally dawns on me. *So that's way they've been acting so strange all night*.

I slowly take my hand off of Grell's shoulder and let it drop back down to my side. Then I clear my throat and ask,

"When was the last time you went to the washroom Sutcliff?"

"This morning." Grell almost whispers.

"Why did you not go earlier?"

Grell stays silent and begins to fidget agian.

"You could have asked me if you could leave." I tell them. "You are excused to go."

"I-I can't..." Grell practically sobs.

"What? Of course you can." I say. "I just said you could go."

"You dont understand. I can't move." Grell states. "I'm afraid I'll piss myself if I try."

I look down at Grell agian. They're still hunched over with one hand between their legs and the other clutching their abdomen. I'm afraid thier right. *I must quickly find another way or they might just piss here and now*. Grell is whimpering and I can tell that they are quikly losing control. I scan the room trying to find something, anything that will help with this situation. Then I spot it and I get an idea.

Grell's POV 

The pressure just keeps building and building, and I know I will lose the battle soon.

"I have an idea. You're just going to have to trust me." Will says suddenly and then he's picking me up bridal style.

I let a squeal of shock escape my lips. I aslo feel a few more spurts of piss begin to wet my pants and undoubtedly Will as well. I tell him to stop and to let me down, but he won't as he begins to slowly walk over to the corner of the library. *What in the name of Death is he doing? Let me down*. I'm whimpering and desperately trying to hold everything in.

I trust Will and let him carry me in his arms. I look in the direction we're going and notice the large peace lily in the corner of the room. *Oh, no no no. He can't possibly be thinking that... could he?* My thought are cut off when to my horror Will finally sets me down right in front if the large flower pot. *No I will not*.

I'm yelling at Will when he suddenly yanks my hands away from where I had them clutching my crotch. I yell even more feeling a steady dribble of piss running down my leg. Then Will is fiddling with my pants trying to get them undone. He finally has them undone and then, *Oh my Death he's touching my dick*. He has a hold of my penis and is pulling it out of my pants. I've been wanting him to touch me this way for years, but this isn't exactly the way I had imagined it to be. 

"Go." Will commands.

"I-I can't." I whimper out.

"I'm not looking." He says calmly gently pushing one of his hands against my abdomen. "Know just let go."

So I do. I finally release my clenched muscles and let all the piss that I've been holding all day go. So there I am standing in the corner pissing into a flower pot filled with beautiful white peace lilies turning them yellow as the man of my dreams is keeping me upright and has his hands around my dick. I'm moaning shamelessly beacause it feels so good to finally let it all pour out. Piss gets on the floor and both of our hands but the most of it lands in the flower pot soaking into the dirt and watering the plants. 

The steam of piss lasts for about a minute until it finally tapers off. I let out a whimper when it finally stops and fall back into Will's arm. That's when the realization of what exactly just happened hits me. *Shit did I really just do that*. Modified I quickly fold myself back into my pants pushing away from Will and dash out of the room.

~Time Skip~ William's POV

Grell quickly pushes me away and runs out of the library. Worried I quickly pull out a handkerchief and dry of my hands. Then I run to follow after Grell. I make it into the hall but can't make sight of them anywhere. I run to check Grell's office first but they're not there. I then run to the men's room and check under all the stalls but they don't seem to be in there either. *Where could Grell be? Of course... Why didn't I check there in the first place*. Quickly I run to the ladies room. I gently open the door and step in. I listen and hear someone crying. I slowly walk to the last stall and look under it. Sure enough there's a red haired reaper curled up in a ball on the floor. 

"Open the door please, Grell." I say.

Grell slowly gets into a sitting position and opens the door. They look up me with tear stained eyes and then bursts out into horrible sobs once agian. I sit down beside them and take their face in my hands. Reaching up I gently wipe away their tears and smudged mascara accidentally takeing of the rest of the makeup that covered their face as well. With out all the makeup I could see Grell's frekles which I hadn't seen in ages. There was also a slight redness under one of thier eyes. 

"Why didn't you just go earlier?" I ask. "You could have asked me to leave early. Or you could have just gone earlier on in the day. So why didn't you?" 

I look at Grell waiting for an answer. When they notice that I'm not gonna leave until they tell me they finally break down and do. 

"Because I can't use the bathroom here."

*Why wouldn't they be able too?* I'm confused but don't say anything waiting for them to continue.

"The last time I tried to use the mens room they wouldn't let me." Grell states. "They all kept making rude comments towards me until I finally left." 

"Is that how you got that bruise?" I ask gesturing to the redness under their eye.

"Yes..." Grell nods. "One if them hit me."

"Piont him out to me sometime and I'll get Eric to punch him for you." I say trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Eric Slingby was Alan Humphries' boyfriend and one of our close friends. He was tall and muscular and could be quit intimidating.

"Thank you." Grell says.

They give me a small smile then continues on with their explanation.

"The girls won't let me use the ladies room either. There comments re even meaner then than the guys. So I usually just wait until I get home." Grell tells me. "I've gotten used of it now. It's just one of the perks of being me."

"I'm sorry. That shouldn't of had to been something you had to get used too." I say. "It shouldn't be this way." 

"Well it is. I can't change the way I am or the way people think." Grell says harshly. "I don't know why you care so much."

I'm still cupping their face in my hands and begin to wipe away at their tears again. *Why did I care? Couldn't Grell tell?*

"Are you asking why I care for you?" I ask.

"Yes." Grell answers. "Why do you seem to care for me when nobody else does?"

I pause for a moment thinking of how I want to word my answer. *Oh for Deaths sake, just fucking tell them already. Okay here goes nothing*. 

"Because your my friend and I love you." I say.

I place a finger on Grell's lips before they can replay.

"No let me talk." I say. "I've liked you for decades know but I've been scared to tell you. To scared of what they others would think if they found out that I'm gay. But I don't care anymore."

"You're in love with me." Grell asks slowly.

"Yes I am." 

I slowly lift Grells head up to meet my lips and kiss them. They're startled at first but slowly begin to kiss back

"I love you too." Grell says after we finally break apart to breath.

"I know." I say.

*How could I not with all the flirting you do towards me? I've known for years*.

"Now let's get you cleaned." I say as I get up brushing off my pants.

I turn and grab one of Grell's hands to pull them up as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what a peace lily looks like just in case you wanted to know  
> https://www.valleyflowers.ca/products/lovely-one-spathiphyllum-plant  
> They are really beautiful and can get quit large.


End file.
